Implantable pulse generators, including cardiovascular implantable electronic devices (“CIED”) such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter defibrillators (“ICD”), are used to provide therapy to cardiac tissue, nerves and other tissue via implantable leads. An implantable pulse generator feedthru is used for an electrical pathway extending between the electrically conductive lead securing components of a header of the pulse generator and the electrical components, such as an output flex, hybrid, etc., hermetically sealed in the housing or can of the pulse generator.
Feedthrus provide insulated passageways for feedthru wires, such as platinum iridium (Pt/Ir) wires, through the wall of the can. The header ends of the feedthru wires are electrically connected to connector blocks that mechanically and electrically couple with proximal connector ends of implantable leads, and the can ends of the feedthru wires are electrically connected to the electrical components housed in the can of the pulse generator.
For purposes of patient comfort and the ability to implant pulse generators in a variety of locations to allow the pulse generator to be used for a variety of patient treatments, there is a constant need to reduce the size of pulse generators to the greatest extent possible. Unfortunately, the need to reduce the size of pulse generators typically has the undesirable result of increased manufacturing costs and/or adverse impacts on pulse generator robustness and reliability.
There is a need in the art for an implantable pulse generator having reduced size, reduced manufacturing costs and improved robustness and reliability. There is also a need in the art for methods of manufacturing such an implantable pulse generator.